This is a proposal for a K24 Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-oriented research (POR) for Mark S. Sulkowski, MD of the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine. Dr. Sulkowski is an Associate Professor of Medicine in the Division of Infectious Diseases (ID) and Medical Director of the ID Viral Hepatitis Center. He leads two complementary POR programs for hepatitis C virus (HCV): HCV/HIV Liver Outcomes Research. The aims of this research are to evaluate long-term outcomes of HCV disease in an NIH-supported longitudinal cohort of adults coinfected with HIV and HCV. Current efforts emphasize the use of tools to determine the impact of antiretroviral therapy and HCV treatment on liver disease including histology and noninvasive transient elastography as well as interventions to improve HCV outcomes such as behavioral reinforcement for HCV treatment. HCV Therapeutics. The aim of this research is to conduct clinical trials of novel direct acting antivirals (DAAs) for the treatment of HCV with the broad goals of validating new therapeutic targets, increasing eradication rates, improving safety and tolerability and translating these findings to the community. The principal aims of this K24 Award proposal are: 1) To create a comprehensive training program that brings together expertise in outcomes research and clinical trials to prepare early clinical investigator for academic careers in POR related to HCV; 2) To dedicate research effort to the advancement of the HCV research agenda in the AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG). This network has led research in HIV/HCV coinfection and has expertise in virology, immunology, pharmacology, metabolic, biostatics, bioethics, and research implementation that are critical to the HCV field; 3) To expand the scope HCV disease management in coinfected adults through the development of a research program focused on harmful alcohol intake which is prevalent in this population, accelerates HCV disease and is a contraindication to HCV treatment. These aims will be addressed in the context of providing mentorship to new and existing junior faculty, infectious diseases fellows and graduate students. The K24 will allow Dr. Sulkowski to more effectively pursue his long-term career goals of improving HCV treatment and translating these treatments to populations of individuals with the highest HCV disease burden. Public Health Relevance: This is a proposal for a Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research (K24) for Mark S. Sulkowski, M.D. This award will support Dr. Sulkowski's clinical research programs in Hepatitis C; the overarching aim of this research is to improve clinical outcomes in persons with HCV through the conduct clinical trials of novel direct acting antivirals (DAAs) for the treatment of HCV and the translation of improved therapies to populations with the greatest disease burden. These aims are addressed in the context of providing mentorship to new and existing junior faculty, infectious diseases fellows and graduate students.